Heartbreaker
by sherazard
Summary: Time doesn't stop when you decide to leave and come back one year later to a boyfriend you thought would stay with you. It doesn't stop for anyone, not even Rukawa Kaede.
1. Chapter 1 Heartbreaker

Title: Heartbreaker  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: [Yaoi] Drama, Angst, Romance  
Anime: Slam Dunk  
Couple: HanaRu, SenHana  
Summary: After their victory at the IH, Rukawa left for America without telling his boyfriend, leaving another to pick up the broken pieces of the boy's heart. Now, a year later, Rukawa Kaede returns to Japan, only to find that things had drastically changed.  


* * *

  
[ DISCLAIMER ] 

"Slam Dunk" is copyrighted by Inoue Takehiko, IT Planning, Toei Animation and their respective parent companies. No deliberate infrigement of copyright laws is intended. This fictitious story has been created for personal enjoyment and is a non-profit work. Distribution is free as long as full credit is given to the author as well as the display of this disclaimer properly and clearly.

"Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart"  
-- Mariah Carey feat. Jay-Z, 'Heartbreaker'

  
**Chapter 1 - Heartbreaker**

*** Flashback ***  
Kanagawa, IH Games

A dark haired boy stood stoically as their team celebrated, and smiled inwardly at the loud, brash voice that belonged to his lover. However, all was not well with him.

"Oi, Kitsune! Come on!"

Sighing quietly, he sent an icy glare which went unnoticed by him. He grinned as he always did and bodily grabbed him. Surprised and slightly annoyed, he said, "Do'aho, what are you doing?"

The do'aho in question replied, "The great Tensai is **not** a do'aho, baka kitsune! Now join in the celebrations, ne? After all, we just won thanks to the Tensai's skills!"

"Do'aho, urusai," he muttered.

Grinning, he turned to Japan's "Super Rookie" and murmured in a low voice, "The Tensai will make it worth your while..."

A small blush spread in his cheeks as he nodded silently. After all, there was always something enjoyable about being with the loudmouth that made him feel heady and alive with happiness and life.

*** End Flashback ***

"Hanamichi...I'm sorry..." he murmured.

* * * * *

Kanagawa; Shohoku

"Alright! Welcome to the Shohoku Basketball Team Tryouts!"

The new freshmen and sophomores alike were now paying attention to him, and he grinned. He wasn't as short as he used to be during **his** freshmen year, and was now proudly standing above them.

As the tryouts began, he couldn't help but feel that the gym was very...quiet and subdued without his favorite teammate, Sakuragi Hanamichi. With the absence of his former seniors, and the "Super Rookie", the team was indeed changed. Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure had all graduated, and with him as the remaining member of the "Underdogs of the IH", he felt...lonely. The talent pool of high school basketball was growing, but it did not occur in Shohoku. 

Sighing, he resumed his duty to overlook the tryouts. He couldn't help but wish that Sakuragi was still with them. He had to admit that the loudmouthed idiot had a lot of natural talent in the sport, even though he acted horribly inept at the game.

* * * * *

Kanagawa; Ryonan

"Hustle! Hustle!" shouted Coach Taoka.

He frowned as he watched the line of boys running laps. One of their players was missing, and he scowled.

"Where is Sendoh?" he demanded. 

Just as he said the words, one Sendoh Akira ran into the gym, half dressed in his practice attire and looking slightly out-of-breath. He hurriedly ran over to apologize and flashed his patented 'You-can't-be-mad-at-little-old-me' smile before joining the line of running boys.

Sighing, Taoka let the boy slide and continued to watch the pratice. It was not an unusual thing for Sendoh to run in late. However, he did not need to hand out any discipline to the boy. Someone else had already claimed that job.

"Oi! Akira! Get your ass on time from now on!" bellowed a loud voice.

The aforementioned boy smiled sheepishly and nodded. He ran to catch up to the owner of that voice. Taoka raised an eyebrow as Sendoh leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek. He couldn't help but smile as the other boy grinned but continued his run.

'_The things I put up with..._' he sighed.

A year ago, he had been introduced to a very famous high school basketball player who had just transferred into Ryonan High School. He knew that they had needed another player to take place of the graduated seniors, and the fact that this particular player had given a challenge to the #1 seeded team of the IH tournament of that year, Sannoh, he couldn't refuse the boy's offer to play on the team.

It had been a very worthwhile gamble. He had quickly integrated among the ranks of his players and had brought a new spirit, a charge into their team that they had been lacking. With that, they had surged ahead and defeated Sannoh and was now ranked #2 in Japan.

Of all players that he had expected to see on his team, he had _never_ thought that that particular boy would have chosen **Ryonan** to play for. From the rumors that was circulating around that time, he had known that the player's boyfriend's sworn enemy -- none other than Sendoh Akira -- was attending the school. So, that would have immediately made Sendoh his enemy as well. Now that Sendoh had graduated, he was still running over to coach and play with the Ryonan players. 

How wrong he was.

"Oi, Hanamichi! Get a move on!" he shouted.

"Hai Taoka-sensei!" he replied.

Indeed, Sakuragi Hanamichi was well on his way to giving Kainan a run for their title as the #1 in Japan...

...and as the #1 player in Japan as well.

* * * * *

He stepped off the airplane and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. He had finally returned to where he belonged.

Japan.

After a year of training in America to become the best basketball player in the camp as well as Japan, he had finally returned to take a shot at the title that would soon be his.

'_Hanamichi..._'

His heart clenched as he remembered his bright, fiery lover. Full of live and vibrant passion. He had left him without a single word as to why he was leaving and had callously -- this being discovered after a hefty berating he had been on the wrong end of in America -- left him in the night, and had boarded the plane without looking back or even saying "goodbye".

How he wished that he could turn back the hands of time to undo what damage he knew he had caused. Of course, he had been well-informed about the state of high school basketball in Japan and had been floored when he had been told that **Ryonan** had taken the rank #2 in Japan away from Sannoh.

What changes did Ryonan go through to have defeated Sannoh? They had had many trouble defeating the #1 seed team's ace, Sawakita Eiji. The boy was athletic and had skills where it all counted and his objective was to defeat that boy. He would show them all that he was better, no, the **_BEST_** in Japan, better than Sawakita.

He climbed into the car that his parents had driven up and was whisked back to his familiar home, where he would seek out the first of many people he would have to contact; Sakuragi Hanamichi.

* * * * *

"Alright, that's a wrap!" he called.

'_God, I wish Akagi was still here..._' he thought.

The freshmen began to pile into the locker room and just as he was about to follow them, he saw a familiar figure in an unmistakable jersey step into the gym.

"Rukawa?!"

The dark-haired youth turned to him and said, "Miyagi."

"It's great to see you! How was America?" he cried, smiling.

Rukawa looked around and found the lack of noise a very disturbing fact. The usual booming baritone of his boyfriend was no longer present and he frowned. Miyagi noticed this and grinned. "You picked up on it too, ne? It really isn't the same without Hanamichi around."

"Did the do'aho skip practice?" he asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know?"

"He transferred to Ryonan."

His heart stopped.

* * * * *

Whistling a merry tune, he made his way down the streets of the Ryonan district of the Kanagawa prefecture. His duffel bag was held casually in his hand and everywhere he went, people couldn't help but notice his fiery red hair, blowing in the light breeze. It was a beautiful day, and it was made better by the boy that was walking next to him.

Sendoh Akira was smiling broadly as he slung an arm over the red-head's broad shoulders. The red-haired teen grinned widely as he continued walking, talking among themselves about anything in general.

He still remembered the day two years ago when he had stumbled upon a drunk and depressed Sakuragi Hanamichi. It was a sight that had began their uneasy friendship and now they were lovers. Another smile graced his lips as he walked next to the red-head.

"So are we on for tonight?" Sakuragi queried.

"Of course we are!" the older boy exclaimed.

"Great! So where are we going tonight?"

Sendoh smiled cheekily and replied, "It's a surprise! Just dress formal and you'll be fine."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Sakuragi replied, "The Tensai doesn't like to be kept in the dark. The Tensai wants to know where we're going!"

Laughing, the dark haired teen only shook his head and said, "Trust me, you'll like it if you didn't know."

The two boys made their way down the street, and just as they were about to enter their apartment building, they ran into a familiar face.

"Micchy!" Sakuragi exclaimed jovially.

Mitsui Hisashi turned around to find the former Shohoku power forward and the biggest loudmouth in Kanagawa. Grinning, he greeted the younger boy and also greeted the Ryonan ace.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mitsui.

Smiling, Sendoh replied, "We live here!"

The older player's jaw dropped. "**_WE_**?!"

Nodding, Sakuragi replied, "Sendoh and I live together."

Obviously, this was a tad bit too much information for the former gangster and he stumbled away dazedly, only to meet his own boyfriend, Kogure Kiminobu. Shrugging, Sendoh and Sakuragi stepped into the elevator.

* * * * *

Stunned, Rukawa made his way out of the gym, although nothing could be seen on his facial expression. He couldn't believe that Sakuragi had transferred to Ryonan! Of all places he could transfer to, he chose Ryonan. He could deal with Sannoh, Toyotama and even _Kainan_ but...

Shaking his head, he made his way home. His parents were taking him out to a restaurant to celebrate his homecoming. Although he didn't particularly feel like going out to dinner, he couldn't refuse his parents and seeing since that it had been a full year since his departure, he felt oddly obligated to go with them.

Upon his arrival, he made his way to the shower. He would get showered and then get dressed to leave with his parents.

However, his mind was constantly thinking about Hanamichi and the reasons that could have made him want to transfer to Ryonan.

* * * * *

The maitre'd watched as two young men walked into the restaurant. One was a black haired teen with a very peculiar hairstyle, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a plain white oxford shirt. His companion was a red head who was dressed in the same style as the dark haired youth, only the fact that color of the red head's shirt was navy blue.

Sendoh approached the man and said, "Reservation for two under Sendoh Akira."

"This way, sir."

The pair of tall boys were led to their table, which was in a private room. It pleased Sendoh to no end that Sakuragi was dressed in the clothes that Sendoh had come to adore on the red head's tall, athletic body. Coupled with the fact that his fiery red hair had grown out and styled in a way that looked very handsome on him, Sakuragi Hanamichi had grown up to be a very handsome teen.

When the two were settled in, a waitress entered the room and gave them both a glass of water. Sendoh thanked the woman and sent her on her way, promising to call her when they had their orders ready. As she left, he looked at Hanamichi and asked, "Do you like your surprise?"

The red-head grinned good-naturedly and said, "I love it."

Sendoh smiled softly and murmured, "I'm glad you do. For a minute, I thought that you know, with..."

"Stop it Akira," Hanamichi muttered angrily. "Don't compare yourself with him. He left me, and it's his own goddamn fault. I **_love you_**. Not him. **You**."

Taking a large hand in his own, Sendoh replied, "I love you too koi. Love you so very much."

Sakuragi smiled and patted the older boy's hand, and flashed him a reassuring smile. Grinning broadly, he and Hanamichi began to talk. However, their quiet time together was rudely interrupted as the manager walked in.

"Sendoh-san? I'm afraid that there is a problem..."

"What is it?" asked Sendoh.

"There has been a mix-up with the reservations, you see. Another man has booked this room for tonight and I had not realized that you had booked this room as well..."

"Well, I know I booked it first," Sendoh replied. "So can't you let them come another night?"

Just then, the aforementioned man walked into the room and Sakuragi immediately recognized him. Sendoh did not see this, but continued to talk with the manager of the restaurant.

"What's wrong, dear?"

The other two people that joined the other man looked at the two boys in surprise. "Hanamichi, what a surprise to see you. And who is this charming young man?"

Smiling his carefree smile, Sakuragi introduced him. "Sendoh, this is Rukawa Ritsuko, Kaede's mother. Ritsuko-sama, this is Sendoh Akira, my boyfriend."

"Sendoh?"

His and Sendoh's eyes focused on a tall, pale, black haired teen who had just appeared behind his parents. Sakuragi's eyes widened in surprise while Sendoh's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Kaede...?"

* * *

End Chapter 1

  
Author's Notes:

Working on two stories at the same time is dangerous, 'cause you never know when you'll neglect one and finish the other. However, I'm trying to diligently work on both as best as I can. Please bear with me.

As for this particular fic, the title IS set in stone, unlike "Hearts of Swords" which is a temporary title.

This is my first debut fic into the Slam Dunk category, and I am hoping that it will be a successful debut. I know that many people prefer the HanaRu pairing, and I agree with you, they are cute together, but I am equally in love with the SenHana pairing. ^^ Apologies if you don't like the SenHana pairing. I think Sendoh is just too cute. :P And yes, I know that they are highly OOC. Well, I think they are...

As always, comments and criticisms are welcomed.

Translation:

do'aho - A complete fool, numbskull, blockhead, dimwit, stupid shit, dumbfuck, idiot  
kitsune - fox  
tensai - genius  
urusai - shut up


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

Title: Heartbreaker  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: [Yaoi] Drama, Angst, Romance  
Anime: Slam Dunk  
Couple: HanaRu, SenHana  
Summary: After their victory at the IH, Rukawa left for America without telling his boyfriend, leaving another to pick up the broken pieces of the boy's heart. Now, a year later, Rukawa Kaede returns to Japan, only to find that things had drastically changed.  


* * *

  
[ DISCLAIMER ] 

"Slam Dunk" is copyrighted by Inoue Takehiko, IT Planning, Toei Animation and their respective parent companies. No deliberate infrigement of copyright laws is intended. This fictitious story has been created for personal enjoyment and is a non-profit work. Distribution is free as long as full credit is given to the author as well as the display of this disclaimer properly and clearly.

"It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?"  
-- Destiny's Child, 'Emotions'

**  
Chapter 2 - Emotions**

The group stood there, stunned except for Sendoh. Sendoh and Sakuragi's hands were still clasped together and this did not go unnoticed by Rukawa Kaede, who was shocked enough to let it show on his face.

Sensing the tension in the air, Sendoh remarked, "I didn't know that you came back from America. When did you come?"

"He came home today, actually," Rukawa Ritsuko replied.

For the first time, Hanamichi showed something besides his usual attitude and spat spitefully, "Just like always, ne? Come and go without a word to people who actually give a damn."

Grabbing the older boy's hand, he bid the manager goodbye and told him that the Rukawa family could use the room, seeing since that they no longer had any use for the room. The pair of boys walked away, with Kaede watching them closely.

* * * * *

*** Flashback ***

The smooth laughter of his lover echoed in his ears as they sat together, a candle burning in between them. They were in a private room and drinking wine and dining on the sushi.

"Thank you for taking me out, Hana-kun," he murmured.

Grinning brightly, he leaned over to kiss the dark-haired boy gently on the lips. "It's what boyfriends do, ne?"

"Aa," Rukawa replied softly, blush painting his cheeks.

Chuckling with amusement, Hanamichi said, "You look cute when you blush, koi. I should make you blush more often."

*** End Flashback ***

He looked over at his handsome boyfriend, Sendoh Akira. The older boy's eyes were as blue as the purest oceans and hair as dark as the night of the darkest night of the year. A chiseled, handsome face and a tall, athletically built body was his boyfriend and he loved him. His long legs and muscular arms were where he found comfort and love, security and warmth.

However, the same blue eyes and mane of ebony locks were also seen in his ex-lover, Rukawa Kaede. His pale face framed by the more feminine, yet beautiful face and his thinner, but just as athletic frame was still evident even after a year of separation.

"Hana-kun?"

Snapping out of his musings, he answered, "Yeah?"

"I love you Hana," he murmured.

A tender smile graced the red-haired, ex-gangster and he replied, "I love you too Smiley."

Laughing at the endearment, the two boys climbed out of the car, which was a present that was given to Sendoh for his eighteenth birthday. Sakuragi had yet to turn seventeen, but his birthday was fast approaching. They made their way up to their apartment, only to see a familiar figure standing by their door.

"Megane-kun!" Sakuragi "It's been awhile! How are you and Micchy?"

Smiling with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, he replied, "Just fine. I didn't know that the two of you lived here together."

Sendoh squeezed Sakuragi's hand warmly. "We've moved in together just after my eighteenth birthday."

Kogure smiled and nodded, and was soon invited into their apartment. It was a pleasing sight to see Sakuragi smiling again. He had heard about the ordeal that had happened with Rukawa and it hadn't been the prettiest sight, seeing Sakuragi slipping through the cracks of society and spiraling head-first into depression.

The dark-haired teen went into the small kitchenette to prepare some drinks while Sakuragi and he sat on the couch to trade stories about their lives. From the reports from Mitsui and Miyagi, it seemed that the "Super Rookie" Rukawa Kaede had finally returned to Japan.

"So how's school?" asked Kogure.

Sakuragi laughed before responding that it was same as it always was, except for the fact that he didn't have his usual friends around with him. Yohei and the others still saw him from time to time, but it wasn't the same as having them around all the time.

As they bantered back and forth, Sendoh walked in with the tray of drinks and joined the conversation. Kogure noticed that there was an unfamiliar silver chain that hung from Sakuragi's neck with a dog-tag that read "Yin". He then noticed the same chain and dog-tag around Sendoh's neck, but his read "Yang". Kogure could see the bond of trust and love between the two boys and was happy for them.

Fearing that he was intruding on something, and due to his studies calling him, he excused himself and left, smiling all the way out the door. He knew now that Sakuragi had found someone who truly loved him and made him happy.

* * * * *

"It's good to see you again dear," his mother said.

Nodding quietly, he continued his meal, the words from Hanamichi still ringing in his ears.

'_Sendoh is his boyfriend...?_' he thought.

His parents chatted and laughed, enjoying the rare family gathering since he was twelve years old. His father was always busy with his work while his mother was rarely home due to her own business at the studio. Sighing, he resumed his attention to the meal and prayed that this evening would conclude quickly.

* * * * *

Next Day, Shohoku

The gym was filled with the sound of a stampede, also known as a basketball practice. Rukawa was ahead of the new juniors, running as if he had been doing so ever since he was born. The players watched in awe as he finished his laps and went into his warm-up routine.

It was noted by Anzai-sensei and Miyagi that Rukawa's skills had definitely improved from his training in America. It was even safe to say that perhaps he truly could become the #1 player in Japan. However, there were many people who stood in his path to that title.

One of them was the "Tensai" Sakuragi Hanamichi himself. Ever since he, Anzai Mitsugoshi had seen the red-haired, self-proclaimed "Tensai", he knew that there was untapped potential in the boy. Tall, strong and bright, he would be a quick study of the sport. His claim had been right when Hanamichi had transferred to Ryonan, and then had led the team, hand-in-hand with Sendoh Akira to the IH games, threw Sannoh out of the #1 seed position, and had given Kainan a run for their title as well. However, Kainan had scored a narrow victory of 103-102 in the dying seconds of the game.

Seeing both Sendoh and Sakuragi together, along with Ryonan's strong support team had been one of the highlights of his career, as well as coaching two of the most promising rookies of Japanese basketball. The two boys, Rukawa and Sakuragi, along with many other players from Sannoh, Ryonan and Kainan would bring a new respect to basketball in Japan. It was the matter of becoming the best in Japan that concerned them now. Sakuragi and Sendoh did not compete for the position; whoever reached it first would be the best in Japan. For Rukawa, being the best in Japan was his goal. For Sawakita Eiji, hewas the best in Japan. Sawakita did not have to tell himself that he was a good player, because he was already the best. The only thing he could do was improve himself. However, Rukawa was still an "up and coming" player that could easily overtake him if he desired. It was Rukawa's lack of teamwork that would end up becoming his defeat.

However, he had no more time to teach these things to him now. Rukawa Kaede would have to learn by himself that it would be teamwork that would bring him glory in Japan. Right now, he had a team to coach.

* * * * *

Dressed in his casual clothes with his duffel bag strapped to the back of his bicycle, he began the long ride to the school, since he had decided to practice basketball before he went to school. Although practicing at his school would prove to be more convenient, he always frequented the basketball court where he knew Rukawa would be practicing at this time.

The younger boy was a lethal threat to him now, but he could still exploit the boy's weaknesses. There was something predictable and wild in the dark-haired opponent's movements that had pronounced itself. He wondered whether Rukawa could still beat him, with all the training he had done in America, he wondered what kind of changes his game went through.

Upon arriving, he saw an unusual sight; Rukawa and Hanamichi playing basketball. Could that mean something?

His red-haired lover looked over and waved. "Oi, Akira! You want to play too? The kitsune invited me to play some ball!"

An easy grin graced his lips as he joined them, but felt the tension rise immediate upon his approach to the two young 3rd year players. His classes were bound to start while he was playing ball, but he couldn't help but get involved in this game of basketball. After all, it was their lives.

"First to ten wins," Sakuragi declared. "Have to win by a two-point lead."

The red-haired boy checked the ball to his opponent and then the game began. Rukawa executed a feint to the right and spun, driving into the left. However, Sakuragi had already anticipated the move and was able to defend him securely, surprising the dark-haired boy. He frowned and decided to go all-out on with his training received from his camp in America.

Rukawa went up for the dunk when a hand came to **_block_** the dunk! The ball went loose, and Rukawa cursed for letting the ball go. How could **Sakuragi** beat him? This was not the Sakuragi Hanamichi he had known on the court. There was something about him now that made him a dangerous opponent. The game continued, however, and when the game was finished, it was Sakuragi's victory of 11-9. Sendoh smiled inwardly as he saw the look of disbelief on Rukawa's face.

"You've improved, do'aho," he murmured.

The red-head flashed a sexy grin and replied, "The Tensai hasn't been idle during the past year."

Sendoh walked over and hugged his sweaty lover to himself, before dumping a bottle of water over the red locks of hair. "You've really improved, Hana-kun."

However, Sendoh Akira knew that there was an ulterior motive to Rukawa inviting his **ex**-lover to play baskeball with him at 5 AM in the morning. He frowned, knowing that there would be some trouble ahead with Rukawa's return into their lives. Smiling easily, he began the game, knowing that it would be an easy victory.

And indeed it was.

Rukawa was dumbfounded. Both _Sakuragi_ and **_Sendoh_** had beaten him! How?! He had been training non-stop in America and he _still_ lost to "Smiley" and the do'aho! How was this possible? If anything, it seemed that his training in America had _destroyed_ his game!

Sakuragi grinned as he hopped onto his own bicycle, his uniform jacket billowing open in the breeze. Sendoh also climbed onto his bicycle as he tried to catch up with his boyfriend, leaving Rukawa standing there, breaving heavily and frustrated. 

He had lost.

* * * * *

Kanagawa; Ryonan High School. Class 3-2

Just as the bell was about to ring, Sakuragi rushed into the room, hastily buttoning his jacket closed while throwing his books into the air, which miraculously landed on his desk and seat. He ran into his seat, picked up the books and placed them on his desk and sighed in relief. He had narrowly missed earning another detention, and with the amount he had already received, his coach would have crucified him on the wall if he continued to come late. It was a habit he was trying to break.

Hopefully.

The sensei walked into the room mere seconds later Sakuragi and the lesson began.

Such was the day in the life of Sakuragi Hanamichi.

However, this was one of his favorite classes; American Literature. There was just something about it that appealed to him, and he just went with it. Out of all of his classes, this was the one class besides Music that he liked.

The class zoomed by, and all he could think of was...Rukawa. His heart clenched painfully at the name and he gritted his teeth. Why had that bastard left him high and dry, only to come back a year later? Didn't he at least deserve a simple _explanation_ about the sudden departure? It didn't matter now. He had Sendoh, who **_loved_** him and that was enough.

'_Rukawa can go to hell_,' he thought angrily. '_Just who the fuck does he think he is anyway? _'

He sighed heavily as his thoughts droned on, he couldn't help but rake a hand through his short red locks. He had grown it out from the shaved hairstyle he had sported, and grew it into a style that was short, yet long enough for him to actually style it the way he wanted to. It was something reminiscent of his old hairstyle, but made him look more...mature. Grinning to himself, he went through the morning lessons without trouble.

Of course, it was a bit too early to say that he _wouldn't_ get into trouble.

When he strode into his math class, he realized that there was an ominous air. Sitting down at his seat, it didn't strike him until the teacher had walked in...

...that he had forgotten to study for his math test.

'_Oh...shit._'

* * * * *

Kanagawa; Kanagawa University, Life Science Building. Lecture Hall A-3

Philosophy.

This was his boring philosophy class. His teacher was an old fossil that was a monotonous robot rather than an actual professor. Sometimes, he wondered why he was cursed with the luck of getting the _worst_ teachers possible. Sighing grumpily, he slumped into his seat further, writing notes half-heartedly.

His writing became gradually less until he completely stopped, thinking about his lover and of the boy who had returned to create trouble for his aforesaid lover.

Rukawa Kaede.

The dark-haired, blue-eyed handsome boy had returned from America, leaving behind his boyfriend without a word about his departure and had returned to Japan, believing that time would have frozen while he was away. Snorting derisively, he couldn't believe that Rukawa could be so vain and self-centered. Hanamichi had been a complete **_wreck_** post-departure, and it had taken him a long, patient six months of coaxing and love after six months of depression and self-destruction on Hanamichi's part. The drunken, rowdy and wild _shell_ of a man that had been Sakuragi Hanamichi for those six months had been a drastic contrast from his usual self.

He shook his head to rid of those dark memories. All those nights of hearing Hanamichi cry himself to sleep...

'_No dammit! You're not going to think about that!_ ' He told himself firmly.

The direction of his thoughts swereved to the aforementioned Rukawa Kaede. At first, he had questioned whether the boy was really just insecure or he really _was_ a block of ice. After the cruel stunt he had pulled on Hanamichi, he decided in complete finality that Rukawa Kaede was truly a cold, heartless, icy bastard. He had had **_NO_** right to put Hanamichi through the hell he had gone through.

For the first time, Sendoh Akira was experiencing something he thought he was uncapable of.

Pure, unadulterated **_hatred_**.

* * * * *

Kanagawa; Shohoku High School. Class 3-7

He hated biology with much passion he had for basketball.

It required all of his attention which meant that he could not doze off in the middle of the teacher's lecture. Sighing irritably, he let his seatmate take the notes and he would take the notes later. Thankfully, it was one of his 'fangirls' that was the "lucky" seatmate for Rukawa Kaede.

When he had first heard that Sakuragi Hanamichi had transferred to Ryonan High School, he had thought that it was a big joke. However, the news of hearing that Sendoh Akira and Hanamichi being a couple had been like a punch to his gut. It _floored_ him. How could a beautiful, vibrant, passionate heart like Hanamichi get together with a guy like _Sendoh?_ What was it about Sendoh that was so attractive? Yes, he was good-looking and very mild-mannered, but that was about it.

'_How could Hanamichi betray me like that?! I thought he loved me!_ ' Rukawa thought.

Scowling, he couldn't believe that Sendoh would beat him in earning the affections of the red-head. Although they had been involved before, there was something that he could see between Sendoh and Hanamichi that went beyond what he and the red-head shared. It was as if their relationship hadn't even existed.

There was no other word for the emotion he felt now, except for...

...jealousy.

That was it. Through the cold facade, the icy glares and the aloof attitude, he was _jealous_ of Sendoh Akira. _Everyone_ loved Sendoh, because he was Ryonan's Ace, the former captain of the Ryonan's basketball team. He had taken them to the IH games, overturned Sannoh for the #1 seed position, was ranked #2 in Japan and had even managed to _beat_ Sawakita Eiji, the best player in Japan. Sendoh Akira had competed with the best, had been _worthy_ of the best and was indeed, **the** best player in Japan.

To top it off, he had the love of Sakuragi Hanamichi, once again defeating him, Rukawa Kaede to **_everything_** that mattered to him. No matter how much he won, how many girls he had, how many baskets he scored and how many plays he made, he would still be overshadowed by the smiling, confident face of Sendoh Akira. He would always be striving to go beyond Sendoh, go beyond _Sendoh's_ accomplishments, and go beyond the standard set by _Sendoh_.

Overall, **EVERYTHING** was about Sendoh Akira.

And that really, _really_ stung.

Why?

Because he **_wanted_** to be Sendoh Akira.

But he wasn't Sendoh Akira.

He was Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku's Ace, former "Super Rookie" of Shohoku.

He didn't have the "hedgehog" hair like Sendoh, he didn't smile like Sendoh, he didn't play like Sendoh...

...and he didn't have the love of Sakuragi Hanamichi like Sendoh.

* * * * *

After school, Ryonan High School

For the first time in five years, Coach Taoka saw a sight that he thought he would _never_ live to see.

Sendoh Akira...

...early to practice.

Apparently, not too many players believed that Sendoh Akira knew about the concept of time, but he was here, early for practice and ready to help him coach the other players. Sure, he knew that the only reason why Sendoh ever bothered coming to practice was because of Hanamichi, but that was beside the point. The point was that Sendoh Akira was early, and he had proven to them all that he _did_ know how to tell time.

"Hello Coach Taoka," he replied cheerfully.

Just as he said the words, the tall red-headed Power Forward stepped out of the locker room, wearing a light-blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts and a pair of Nike basketball shoes. Sendoh grinned as he took several long strides over to his boyfriend, and kissed him.

Hanamichi responded to the kiss just as tenderly yet passionately as his boyfriend, and when the broke away, Sendoh was grinning like a clown. Smirking, he bellowed, "Oi, Smiley, what're you grinning about? You look like as if you're the cat that swallowed the canary!"

Sendoh gave him his best 'I'm-so-adorable-and-innocent' look before answering, "I'm just glad to see my lover, that's all!"

Blushing, Hanamichi tenderly kissed the older boy before beginning the usual warm-up laps. A dreamy smile full of love and wonderment graced the tall boy's lips before he too, joined in the laps, going to prove to the juniors that although he was no longer on the team, he was _still_ the Ace of Ryonan. As the #2 player in Japan with Hanamichi at an astounding and unexpected #3, the two of them could match toe-to-toe in their basketball games.

With fluid grace, Hanamichi performed an easy lay-up, retrieved the ball and executed a stylish and flawless 360° slam dunk. Sendoh jogged over to snag the ball away from the red-head, only to find that the red-head had already released the ball for a perfect, arching 3-pointer. A proud smile made its way on Sendoh's face as he regarded the athletic red-head. He had come a long way from his first apperance on the court on that day two years ago. Under the guidance of himself and Coach Taoka, he had become a true threat on the court defensively and offensively. He had fast reflexes and height, as well as prowess in the art of rebounding. With his height and considerable speed, he was now easily a formidable opponent for any player, including Rukawa and Sawakita Eiji himself. Of course, the two of them were good friends with the Japan's best player, and often visited the Sannoh team. They had often gone out with them for a round of drinks and other activities, including clubbing.

After 10 minutes of running, shooting baskets and stretching, the team captain called the team into a group. Sendoh and Coach Taoka stayed back, listening to the players and observing how the team interacted with the new captain and their vice-captain. Although most of them had voted for Sakuragi to become the team captain, he was lacking several skills of a leader to make a successful team captain. Sakuragi did command respect and authority by his skills and his booming voice, but he was lacking in the skills of subtlety and responsibility. Basically, if you sucked, Sakuragi would tell you that you sucked, without telling you the reason why. That was _not_ what a captain should do. Of course, Sakuragi didn't mind not being a team captain, although he _had_ been a bit disappointed.

As the team split off into pairs to work on their weaknesses, Sendoh went around to see their progress and to lend a helping hand. It put a fond smile on his face to see the practice, something that he missed on his university basketball team. True, he saw Akagi Takenori, Mitsui Hisashi and various other graduates from other teams such as Kainan and Shoyo, but there was something about high school basketball that appealed to him more than the higher level basketball. There was an air of...camaradie, laid-back type of practice despite the work that really made him smile, remember the days of playing with his buddies, going to the IH and having the chance to play with the best of the best.

It was those days that really made him smile, because it was in those days that he met the love of his life, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Grinning happily, he watched the practice, knowing that he would have to go to his own team practice straight after. At least he got a good workout with the younger players before going into play with the boys his age.

* * * * *

They drifted into a practice game, and he noticed that he was usually teamed with the freshmen and the new sophomores. He was still standing strong at 188cm and he was taller than most of the players, and was giving even Micchy a run for his money. His trademark grin full of confidence, pride and spirit lit up the room as he shouted, "Game on!"

And so, they became a flurry of bodies, ball and feet.

He ran up the lane, and called for the ball. With a throw that could rival a baseball player's accuracy, a hail-mary throw was hurled his way. Using his height, he snagged the ball and began to make his way towards the basket. Immersing himself in the game, he tried to deke to the right and go for his weak side, but found that he could not. He threw an overhand pass to the 2nd year player across from him, who caught the ball and threw it in for a perfect 3-point basket.

_*Swish*_

Nothing but net.

The Ryonan team continued to play, and the coaches continued to monitor their game, unaware of the observer that stood by the door, watching the game.

* * * * *

He was amazed.

The air around Sakuragi, the way he played, it was different.

He had been a brash, impulsive player who had charged into the situation headfirst, without assessing the play. Now, he noticed that he was analytical and put up a very strong front offensively and defensively. This was not the Sakuragi Hanamichi he knew. The "rookie" game was gone, and in its wake stood a new competitor for his title as the best basketball player in Japan.

Suddenly, he realized that there were many players he would have to overcome to become the best player in the nation. Of course, he was already widely recognized as the "Super Rookie" from a year ago, and the former Shohoku Power Forward was known as "Ryonan's Fire" that had swept through the IH games and had helped Ryonan's Ace dominate Sannoh. The #1 seed Ryonan was indeed full of talent.

It pained him -- albeit the fact that it wasn't obvious -- that even _Hanamichi_ could now best him (narrowly) in basketball. How was he supposed to become the best player in Japan if he couldn't even beat Hanamichi? It seemed as if everyone had matured and gone beyond him while he was training in America. Perhaps Anzai-sensei had been correct; he should have stayed and conquered basketball in Japan before advancing to America.

If he had stayed, he would still be happily involved with Sakuragi and Sendoh would not have been a problem.

Pushing himself away from the doorway, he entered the gym and approached the two coaches, Taoka and Sendoh. The spiky-haired boy looked over and caught his eye, and then smiled easily, voicing a cheerful greeting. Rukawa remained silent.

"Sakuragi's good," he remarked.

Coach Taoka offered a small smile. "He is."

"With the careful guidance of Sawakita, Mitsui and myself, Sakuragi has improved drastically from his performance as a first-year rookie. He has truly earned the title of 'Ryonan's Fire'."

Grunting in assent, he continued to watch the game, intense blue eyes following every move that the red-head player made. It was safe to say as an excuse that he was "scouting" for their practice match that was coming up in a week. However, it would be a very weak excuse and he knew that Sendoh knew that he was not here to scout for Shohoku.

He was here for Sakuragi, period.

From out of the blue, Sendoh remarked, "Two steps, crossover, spin, fadeaway jump shot."

Two steps.

Crossover.

Spin.

Fadeaway...

_*Swish*_

* * * * *

The grin that split on the older boy's face reached both ears as he turned to Rukawa. "See? What did I tell you? Sakuragi has really improved."

Rukawa was beyond speechless. _Nobody_ could improve that much in one year. It couldn't just happen like that! There had to be something...some sort of an outside influence. That was **not** Sakuragi Hanamichi on that court. It was someone else, a complete stranger.

'_That is **not** the same do'aho I played next to in Shohoku..._' he thought.

The two dark-haired boys were walking down the street, Hanamichi having stayed behind for cleaning duty. However, the look of coldness that he had seen in the red-head's eyes stung. Did he hold that much animosity towards him?

Just as they reached the intersection, Sendoh turned to him with a deathly serious expression. "Leave him alone, Rukawa. He doesn't deserve to go through the pain all over again. He's been hurt enough, and I **WON'T** let you hurt him again. Mark my words, Rukawa Kaede; Leave. Him. Alone."

Sendoh walked away, leaving Rukawa with his thoughts.

* * *

End Chapter 2  
  


Author's Notes:

Well, that turned out to be...uh...odd. -_-;

I don't have much to say, except for the fact that I'm going to continue to use song titles for chapter titles. ^_^ There are way too many songs that are fitting for this couple at the moment and for this chapter, I used Destiny's Child's _Emotions_, because it just sort of gives insight as to what they are all feeling.

If you're a HanaRu fan, please don't kill me!

Comments and criticisms are welcomed.

Translation:

do'aho - A complete fool, numbskull, blockhead, dimwit, stupid shit, dumbfuck, idiot  
Aa - yeah  
kitsune - fox  
tensai - genius  
megane - glasses (so megane-kun means "glasses man")  
sensei - teacher  
oi - hey! (attached at the beginning of sentences)


	3. Chapter 3 Case of the Ex

Title: Heartbreaker  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: [Yaoi] Drama, Angst, Romance  
Anime: Slam Dunk  
Couple: HanaRu, SenHana  
Summary: After their victory at the IH, Rukawa left for America without telling his boyfriend, leaving another to pick up the broken pieces of the boy's heart. Now, a year later, Rukawa Kaede returns to Japan, only to find that things had drastically changed.  


* * *

  
[ DISCLAIMER ] 

"Slam Dunk" is copyrighted by Inoue Takehiko, IT Planning, Toei Animation and their respective parent companies. No deliberate infrigement of copyright laws is intended. This fictitious story has been created for personal enjoyment and is a non-profit work. Distribution is free as long as full credit is given to the author as well as the display of this disclaimer properly and clearly.

"There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past  
Obviously 'cause that shit did not last"  
-- Mya, 'Case of the Ex'

  
**Chapter 3 - Case of the Ex**

The red-head was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he methodically mopped the gym's hardwood, polished floors. Given the fact that he had already _finished _mopping and had been mopping the same spot for the past five minutes was beyond him.

All he could think about was...Rukawa. How the boy had made yet another entrance into his life only to slowly ruin it; it was killing him. He loved Sendoh...

...didn't he?

Everytime he looked over at the wild, dark hair falling into crystalline blue eyes reminded him of those days when he would hug the boy to him, soothing away his nightmares, insecurities and pouring his heart and soul out to him. They had made love, and he _had_ loved him. Had, as in the past.

Now he wasn't so sure anymore. He still remembered those countless nights of crying himself to sleep, and then cursing himself for letting that icy bastard affect him so much that he had been reduced to a quivering, pathetic mess on and off the court. All those nights filled with tears, beer and his pain, days filled with anger and depression, practice after practice of feeling the absence of his blue-eyed lover and those months of...

...Akira Sendoh.

The older boy had found the drunken mess of himself the week after Rukawa's silent departure, and slowly -- with several relapses along the road -- helped him on the road to recovery and healing, and it was on this journey that he had discovered the overwhelming, unconditional love that Sendoh had for him. When he finally accepted the fact that he and Rukawa were just not meant to be, he had found comfort and love in Sendoh's embrace, and learned to let his heart love again, and he had given his heart and soul to Akira, because Akira loved him. Akira told him that he loved him everyday, and made sure that he _knew_ that he was loved. That was what he loved about his boyfriend; he made it his mission in life to make him feel loved, cherished and appreciated.

That was all he ever wanted; the love, the feeling of appreciation and feeling cherished.

Rukawa hadn't given him that.

Sighing, he looked up to realize that everyone had left. Another deep sigh left him as he finished putting the other equipment away. He walked out into the evening, closing the door and locking it behind him. Pocketing the keys, he walked over to the bicycle rack to strap in his bicycle, when something caught his eye.

On the handlebars, a single, perfect red rose was tied to it, dethorned with a note attached to it. Curious as to whether Sendoh was becoming overly romantic again, he grinned at the antics of his sappy lover and opened the note. The small scrap of paper fell from nerveless fingers as he blanched.
    
     Aishiteru
    - Kaede

* * * * *

Shouts filled the gym as he ran down the court, grinning easily as he whipped a no-look pass to his teammate, Sawakita Eiji himself. The lean, athletic boy caught the ball and lobbed it ahead of them to Fujima Kenji, who planted himself and shot his trademark arching 3-pointer. As the ball circled the rim and fell into the net, the boys immediately began to retreat to the backcourt, slapping hands as they passed each other.

Kanagawa University was playing Tokyo University and was currently leading 94-77 in the fourth quarter.

Their lineup was intimidating, to say the least. For this game, Akagi Takenori was playing as the center due to Hanagata Toru's injury. At Point Guard was Fujima Kenji, the superstar from Shoyo. He was playing his usual Shooting Guard position. At Power Forward was Sawakita Eiji, and Small Forward was being played by none other than Kiminobu Kogure.

As the game advanced, the Tokyo University team began to double-team Kenji and Eiji, leaving him with one defender, and Takenori and Kogure wide open for baskets. His defender reminded him of Miyagi Ryota, due to the short stature and the speed that the player possessed. He smiled cheerfully as he whipped the ball to his left behind his back, which was smoothly caught by Kogure. The bifocal-wearing man displayed his own skills through a perfect 2-point shot that touched nothing but the net. Once again, they were on the defensive.

With two minutes left in the game, the score was at a steady 96-77.

The whistle blew as the Tokyo U team called for a time-out, freezing the clock at 2:01. The team ran into a huddle by the sidelines, where substitutions were ready.

"Hisashi, you replace Akira at Shooting Guard. Jun, you replace Takenori at Center. Well done boys, we just have 2 minutes to go! Now let's play some solid defense, all right?" their coach instructed sternly.

Nodding, the team gathered for the last huddle, and their motto.

"_What time is it?!_" "**_Game Time!_** " (1)

Slumping into the seat on the bench, he watched as Mitsui grinned his gangster grin, and the game began once more. He was just about to grab a towel to wipe away the sweat when a white cloth was dropped onto his head.

"Eh?"

He quickly pulled the towel off from his sweaty, drooping spikes and turned around to see the smiling face of his red-headed boyfriend.

"Koi!" he exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get here?"

Hanamichi smiled as he took the towel from his boyfriend's hands and slipped around the broad shoulders. "At the end of the third quarter. Came just in time to see Eiji-baka's buzzer beater."

Laughing, he placed a hand over his lover's and smiled at him. "I'm glad you came. Now I'll have company!"

The two boys continued to chatter animatedly, while Sendoh kept a sharp eye on the game, and he noticed that his coach was frowning at him. Sighing, he said, "As much as I'd love to continue chatting with you Hana-kun, my coach is giving me the evil eye. Come to the locker room after?"

"Of course!" Hanamichi replied.

Sendoh turned back to the game, and watched as the navy-blue and white clad Kanagawa University players run in contrast with the green and blue Tokyo University players. It was no contest; their team was completely _dominating _Tokyo University. Although Tokyo U was famed in Japan as the highest ranked university in terms of academic excellence, but Kanagawa University always had the best basketball team due to the fact that many of Japan's finest players were from the Kanagawa prefecture.

However, that didn't mean that their school was any less strict on their academic performance as Tokyo University. If anything, attending lectures was not a prerequisite, unlike the universities in America. Almost all of the professor's lectures were available in a convenient .wav format on their respective department websites. All they really needed was the support textbooks that was available at the school's bookstore.

The buzzer went and Mitsui launched the ball scant seconds before, and the crowd held its breath as the ball sailed in the air...

...and went in.

Erupting in cheers and shouts, the players piled onto the court shouting and jumping. Kanagawa University was going into the tournaments! Hooting, hollering and shouting gleefully, he joined in the celebrations.

* * * * *

Rukawa sat in his home, watching the tape of the NBA championship game. Kobe Bryant flew down the court and basically dominated the entire team. He smiled lightly as he sat and watched the tape, memorizing each movement that Kobe Bryant made.

The radio played in the background, and the strains of a song caught his attention. It was an American song, and he couldn't help but feel that it was singing about his predicament.

_So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_ (2)

He sighed as he turned the radio to another station. The song was putting him on the verge of tears.

"..._And once again, Kanagawa University has made their way into the National Tournament! The Kanagawa University's shooting guard Akira Sendoh scored 34 points, and point guard Kenji Fujima with 28 points was the major factor that made the 98-72 victory against Tokyo University possible..._"

Growling in frustration, he slammed the radio against the wall. Again, it was Mr. Perfect who had scored the most amount of points of the game, and no doubt the MVP of the game as well. When he graduated and entered Kanagawa University, he would show him that he wasn't the greatest. No, _he_ would be the greatest.

And he would find a way to get Hanamichi back.

* * * * *

Exhausted as he was, he still enjoyed riding his bicycle alongside his lover, who was chatting animatedly about the movie "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon". As if he caught on to his silence, the red-head called over his shoulder, "Good game. I already ordered something ahead before I came. Feel up for pizza?"

Smiling at the thoughtfulness, he responded, "Anything's good."

So they cycled down the streets together in a comfortable silence, and when they reached their apartment, Hanamichi took both bicycles and carefully wheeled them into the back storage area for tenants to store their bicycles or scooters. Upon reaching their front door, both Sendoh and Sakuragi noticed the slip of paper taped to their door.
    
     Hana,
    Meet me at the court tomorrow at 8 PM alone. I'm so sorry.
    Aishiteru
    Your Kae-chan
    

"Hanamichi?"

He turned to look at his red-headed boyfriend to discover that he was pale and trembling. He could see that he was distraught and hurriedly pushed him into the apartment. Upon making sure that he was safely in their bedroom, he walked out slowly to the kitchenette to grab a slice of cooling pizza. He jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, chewing slowly.

However, not even the sound of the TV could block out the sound of Hanamichi's sobs.

* * * * *

Mitsui listened as Kogure spoke on the phone. "No, I didn't know that."

'_I wonder what's going on...and who's calling?_ ' he thought curiously.

His "Megane-kun" frowned as the caller said something that obviously displeased him. Then, for the first time, he heard Kogure speak badly about someone else. "That heartless bastard!"

The conversation went on, until Kogure bid the caller goodbye and hung up the phone. He walked into the room and embraced him from behind, and Kogure leaned into his embrace, a sigh muffled by his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he queried gently.

If they could see him now, many people would not be able to associate the gentle tone of voice with the Mitsui Hisashi they all knew. Nothing that was a homonym to the word "gentle" could ever be associated with the tough ex-gangster and everyone knew it. However, only Kiminobu knew that there was something more softer behind his "tough" image.

"It's Rukawa. He's meddling in Hanamichi and Akira's relationship. He's trying to get Hanamichi back."

"What?! Just who the fuck does he think he is?! He couldn't have expected time to just fucking _stop_ while he was gone! He left Sakuragi high and dry, without a peep as to where or when he was going, and expects to be welcomed with open arms?! That bastard!"

Kogure hushed him, and responded, "I know, that's exactly what I was thinking. I really think that Akira should put a restraining order on Rukawa."

"Or a fist in that expressionless face," Mitsui muttered.

The two of them decided to retire for the night. After all, they both had played a tough game of ball and were exhausted. Although they wanted to help out their two friends (well, one friend and the friend's boyfriend in Mitsui's case), they needed rest.

As Mitsui walked into the bedroom, he looked up at the clock.

**12:22 AM**

'_It's been a long, long day..._' he thought tiredly.

* * * * *

To put it mildly, Akira Sendoh was furious.

'_How dare he?! I thought I told him to leave him alone! That fucking bastard..._' he thought darkly.

He huffed in irritation and anger, directed at one dark-haired, blue-eyed "kitsune" named Rukawa. He had clearly told him to leave Hanamichi alone, but it seemed that his warning had gone unheeded. He stalked down the street, anger pouring off from him in tidal waves.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him or Hanamichi that Rukawa would have to come back to ruin _both_ of their lives. Hanamichi had finally regained enough confidence to initiate their touches and caresses, and was finally off the anti-depressants that he had been prescribed. Six long months of helplessness on his part and depression and heartbreak on Hanamichi's had bore fruit to their union and he was **_not_** going to let Rukawa Kaede ruin it.

Upon reaching the gymnasium for the Ryonan team practice, he noticed that Hanamichi was already there practicing his skills, but to the trained eye, he knew that it was only a distraction tactic. Even the freshmen could see that their most-respected and skilled basketball player was horribly off today.

Long, yet still quite short strands of fiery orange locks fell across his forehead, and even when a stray clump would fall into his eyes, he continued to shoot the ball aimlessly. Sighing, he ran over to his red-headed boyfriend and embraced him.

"It'll be okay. I love you," he whispered into his ear.

Hanamichi nodded wordlessly, but remained the embrace. He needed this, needed reassurance from Akira that they would stay together. The two remained that way for awhile, until their coach began to yell at them to get to work. Blinking and blushing sheepishly, Hanamichi returned to his warm-up routine.

Watching in awe, Sendoh couldn't help but be mesmerized as the tall red-head dunked the ball into the hoop mercilessly. The loud ***thunk*** noise the ball made was more than enough to make Sendoh break out into a wide, goofy grin. Indeed, Hanamichi's skilled had vastly improved.

"Alright boys! We have a scheduled practice game against Shohoku tomorrow. So, let's make this practice count!" he shouted.

The rest of the practice went by in a blur, bodies moving up and down the courts, their smooth movements almost like an art. It was a sport that captivated him. Smiling his usual easy grin, he observed the red-headed, self-proclaimed "Tensai" as he performed an impressive double-crossover and a no-look pass to a teammate that sped behind him to stealthily intercept the ball.

* * * * *

Upon the conclusion of the practice, Sendoh made his way to the university while Sakuragi gathered his courage and made his way to their old basketball court. When he arrived there, he noticed that Rukawa was already there, dressed in a stylish black and navy-blue ensemble. "What do you want?"

Rukawa regarded the form of his former lover with a gleam of lust in his eyes but masked it with his usual apathetic countenance and replied, "I can't believe you cheated on me."

Sakuragi was stunned by this remark, but spat back bitterly, "**_Cheated_** on you?! If anything, **YOU** are the one who left me high and dry, so I wouldn't talk!"

"I said I would be back," Rukawa answered.

"**Said**?! Said **_what_**?! You didn't breathe a word about your departure and when I came home that day, all I found was a cheap-ass note telling me that you left for America!" Sakuragi growled. "You and your fucking _apology_ can go to Hell!"

"Hana..." Rukawa took a step towards the enraged red-head, who took a step back to keep the distance between them. Sakuragi spat, "Shut the hell up! You have **no** right to call me that!"

"Hana...I **love** you, Sendoh just wants you for your body," Rukawa said in a mockery of a loving tone. "He's confused you. Come back with me Hana...I'll **always** love you."

"Leave me alone Rukawa! You don't know what kind of Hell you put me through!" Sakuragi retorted angrily. "I was depressed because of you! I almost took my own goddamn **_life_** because of you!** I HATE YOU**! I don't need you or your **_love_**!"

With that, Sakuragi ran away from the basketball court, leaving a lone figure standing in the night. He shed no tears, but instead had a grim smile on his face as he turned and determinedly strode away.

* * * * * 

When Sendoh returned the apartment at 9:30 PM, he found that Hanamichi was already sitting on the couch, the television's remote clenched in his hand as he mindlessly watched the basketball game on the screen, the Chicago Bulls playing against the Minnesota Timberwolves. He noted the glazed look in the red head's chocolate brown eyes and wisely announced his presence. "Hana-kun, taidama!"

"Okaeri," the red-head mumbled.

He strode into the kitchenette and began to cook a sparse meal for the two of them. Twenty minutes later, both of them were eating noodles and onigiri, with a bit of miso soup on the side. Hanamichi methodically lifted his chopsticks and ate the food, unaware of inquisitive and worried blue eyes watching his movements like a hawk.

"Hana-kun...daijobu ka?"

Brown eyes suddenly locked onto his and he was trapped within the intense gaze from his distraught lover. "Aki, you love me, right?"

"Of course I love you Hanamichi!" Sendoh exclaimed. "I love you Hanamichi, I love you so much, and I'll _always_ love you. I won't leave you unless you want me to."

Hanamichi hugged the older boy close to him and whispered, "I don't ever want you to leave me."

The two of them stood there like that, their meal forgotten. Sendoh wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and closed his eyes, feeling Hanamichi's tears drip onto his neck and then onto the shoulder of his shirt.

'_I swear on my life Rukawa Kaede...you **won't** hurt him again. Never again._' Sendoh vowed silently.

* * * * *

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Oh my God, I hadn't even realized that I left this unfinished for so long. Jesus. Well, I'm currently engaged with activities pertaining to school and my academics is slipping dismally, so I probably won't be writing regularly. I'm stuck on my main project, **Hearts of Swords** and while I do know where this is going, I won't be able to write this for awhile.

Oh, if someone could answer this question, I'd really appreciated.

**What the hell is Sendoh's name? Is it "Akira Sendoh" or "Sendoh Akira"? (last name, first name basis)**

Thanks!

(1) - That's the cheer that our school's girl's rugby team used. ;) I played on the team in Grade 9.  
(2) - _Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely_by the Backstreet Boys 

Translations:

Aishiteru - I love you  
Tensai - genius  
Daijoubu ka? - Are you all right? Are you okay?  
Taidama - I'm home!  
Okaeri (nasai) - Welcome home  
Megane-kun - Mr. Glasses or Glasses Man


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Do Anything

Title: Heartbreaker  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: [Yaoi] Drama, Angst, Romance  
Anime: Slam Dunk  
Couple: HanaRu, SenHana  
Summary: After their victory at the IH, Rukawa left for America without telling his boyfriend, leaving another to pick up the broken pieces of the boy's heart. Now, a year later, Rukawa Kaede returns to Japan, only to find that things had drastically changed.  


* * *

  
[ DISCLAIMER ] 

"Slam Dunk" is copyrighted by Inoue Takehiko, IT Planning, Toei Animation and their respective parent companies. No deliberate infrigement of copyright laws is intended. This fictitious story has been created for personal enjoyment and is a non-profit work. Distribution is free as long as full credit is given to the author as well as the display of this disclaimer properly and clearly.

"I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you"  
-- Simple Plan, 'I'd Do Anything'

  
**Chapter 4 - I'll Do Anything**

Today was the day.

It was the first practice game; Ryonan versus Shohoku.

So reminiscent of their freshmen year when they had met the Ace player, Sendoh Akira. It was their first game and the first time that Sendoh heard the name _Sakuragi Hanamichi_ and _Rukawa Kaede_.

Smiling easily on the sidelines, he watched with pride and something bordering giddiness as Hanamichi walked out of the locker room. He wore his trademark number **10 **in Ryonan's colors, blue and yellow.

On the other side, Miyagi Ryota grinned as his eyes caught sight of his former teammate. Despite their locations, both of them remained good friends and Sakuragi would sometimes drop by to practice with him at the park nearby the school. He jogged over and called, "Oi, Sakuragi!"

The red-haired teen smiled and clapped his shorter (but not by much now) friend on the back. "Miyagi! How is your little brigade?"

Miyagi scowled before answering, "They're fine. With Rukawa's added talent, we should be on par with your boys."

Hanamichi nodded and said, "Best of luck, Miyagi. We won't lose."

Grinning, Miyagi shook Hanamichi's hand. "We won't lose either."

Pleasantries exchanged and friendship aside, the game was about to begin. Sendoh could only smile as the referee came up to throw the ball up for the practice match.

* * *

Rukawa watched with sharp eyes as Hanamichi came down the court, dribbling the ball in his usual style. Flamboyant and yet very versatile. His face was a smiling, brash mask he usually wore, but there was something just underneath the surface that...unnerved him.

Suddenly, Hanamichi smiled brightly as he went up to take a shot. Rukawa jumped up to meet him, but was rudely surprised as he whipped the ball behind his back to a waiting teammate. The player went up for a fading shot which sailed cleanly into the basket.

Ryonan had drawn first blood.

The blue and yellow clad Ryonan rushed back up to their court to wait patiently for Rukawa to come to them. If there was anyone on the team that could defend Rukawa, it was Hanamichi. The red head kept his "do'aho" countenance on, and Sendoh chuckled good-naturedly. If there was something Hanamichi had learned from him, it was the mastery of keeping a calm face. His lover had indeed mastered the art.

Dribbling the ball with a careful guard, he scanned the half-court for an opening. His eyes shifted as he found his target. In a flash, he drove straight for the opening, and went in for the dunk, but the most unexpected event happened.

From seemingly nowhere, Hanamichi leapt into his face and struck the ball with his hand, effectively blocking the would-be dunk and knocked the ball aside. However, a Shohoku player picked it up and scored the goal.

Rukawa scowled but retreated back to his court to help the defense. Their defense was lacking due to the loss of several key players, including Hanamichi. The red-head's ability to play under pressure was a talent that not many players of their age possessed. With strength, speed and crunch-time abilities under Ryonan, their team was indeed what they were proclaimed to be, Japan's #2.

However, not too many had the abilities that Rukawa Kaede possessed.

So he decided to bring his game back up to par and waited for Ryonan's next attack.

* * *

Taoka smiled. "Hanamichi has truly improved."

"I think he'll be surprised when I tell him that a scout for Japan's All Youth National Team is in the stands tonight," Sendoh answered.

The long-time coach of Ryonan looked at his former Ace in surprise. He had known about the scout coming to watch Sakuragi Hanamichi personally, but was not aware that Sendoh had known about the scout as well.

"How did you know?"

The tall player laughed. "He approached me and asked about his abilities. I told him to stay and watch the game."

The older man turned his attention back to the game. Sakuragi was playing his best game and Rukawa was matching that game with his own. The two players were the up-and-coming best in Japan, and to have been under the tutelage of Anzai Mitsugoshi was an honor. It seemed that somewhere within Hanamichi, Anzai had seen and brought out who was potentially one of the best basketball players in Japanese high schools.

Of course, the same thing could be said for the former "Super Rookie" Rukawa Kaede.

Sendoh let his eyes roam away from the game and to the crowd. Students were cheering for their Ryonan "Fire" Sakuragi. Ever since their relationship had begun and had come out into the open, the girls had openly (which was quite surprising) accepted and had cheered for the two. Of course, there were still people who disapproved of their relationship. He let his eyes fall on the scout who was sitting there taking notes as he watched the game.

He turned his attention back to his red-haired lover just in time to see him blow past a surprised Miyagi and slam an impressive dunk into a rookie's face. He smiled once more as his former coach shouted, "Press Right!"

Now the game would _truly_ begin.

'_He isn't just a run-of-the-mill rookie anymore Rukawa. You'd better learn that quickly or he'll overpower you._'

* * *

Crossover. Dribble. Watch.

There.

He quickly bolted past the red-head and put in a quick lay-up.

Ryonan 16, Shohoku 8.

However, Hanamichi's face did not change. The same face stared back at him.

Hanamichi watched with his brown eyes as Rukawa charged back down the court. With a grin, he threw the ball to their team captain, who quickly charged down to the Shohoku's zone. Hanamichi met the solid defense of Rukawa, but he smiled, throwing the dark-haired player off in surprise. He used that to step into the inner circle by the post.

"Pass!" he shouted.

Without hesitation, the ball was expertly thrown his way. He jumped up, grabbed the ball and slammed it into the net. As the red-headed boy ran past his former teammate, he smirked as he ran past him.

Rukawa's eyes gleamed with anger, lust and frustration as he ran with the ball down the court to face off against his love and his enemy, Sakuragi Hanamichi. This time, he smiled his own feral smile before he planted himself and shot a three-point shot from his perch.

*_swish_*

"I won't lose Hana," he declared.

"Shut up. Don't call me that," Hanamichi answered.

Unknown to the other players on the court, this was a war zone between two former lovers. Defeat was not an option. Blue, yellow, black and red merged together on the court as students cheered from the bleachers. Sendoh watched raptly as the _press right_ went into action.

Shohoku had not expected this kind of play and thus effectively stopped most of their stronger players from driving in from their strong side and met the strong left side defense of Ryonan.

The game went in favour of Ryonan and by the end of the first half, the score was 24-14 for Ryonan.

* * *

Rukawa was frustrated. Ryonan was pressing at Shohoku's weakness; the rookie players who always drove to the right. It severely cut down their scoring chances and left them vulnerable to Ryonan's solid defence. Miyagi was doing his best to find holes but with someone like Sendoh adding in his knowledge, it was hard to find flaws in their defensive game.

"Rukawa, I think we have to start double-teaming Hanamichi," said Miyagi. "He's a lot better than we all expected."

An overall agreement was made and they sat as they waited for the whistle to blow. On the other side, the Ryonan players were in a similiar huddle.

"I'm expecting that they will start doubling up on Sakuragi to prevent him from scoring." said Coach Taoka. "Takeshi, you will have to step up and make sure to stay near Sakuragi so that he can pass the ball to you and if you're free, take the shot. If you're not, pass it to Keisuke and he can take it."

"Actually...Sakuragi, you can sit out this quarter," Sendoh put in. "I think we should throw them off. They know that Hanamichi is the strongest player there, and without him, they're going to think that they can gain the upper hand. Instead, Izumi can go in in Sakuragi's place."

They all nodded at this. "Hey, wait a minute! I want to stay on the court!"

"Hanamichi," said Sendoh. "Just sit out, okay?"

"The Tensai does not **sit out** a game!" Hanamichi answered.

Chuckling and snickering at the comment, the players walked back onto the court as they left behind a fuming mad Hanamichi and a sheepish looking Sendoh Akira.

* * *

Sawakita Eiji walked into the gym of Ryonan koukou and was met by the sounds of a basketball game. Surprised, he walked over to his fellow teammate at Kanagawa University, Sendoh Akira.

"Oi, Sendoh!" he called.

The black haired boy looked over and smiled. "Eiji! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Sakuragi was doing, but I didn't know he had a game today," replied the #1 player of Japan.

Sendoh nodded. "It's the practice game against Shohoku. He's sitting out this quarter and not very happy about it."

Eiji laughed. "Well, that sounds like Sakuragi."

The two shared a laugh before both of them turned their attention to the game at hand. The game was very fast paced, even more so than usual. There was an air of urgency and tension, radiating from both Hanamichi and Rukawa. Eiji squinted and then said, "Hey, isn't that Rukawa?"

"He got back from America two days ago," Sendoh answered.

Being in a relationship himself, he had dealt with a jealous ex before, but from what he had heard from Mitsui and Sendoh, he did not realize just how possessive Rukawa could be. The boy was like an ice block, emotionless and monotonous, but it seemed like that there was much more beneath Rukawa's icy facade. He nodded and wisely chose not to comment.

Vaguely, he wondered how Sakuragi was taking the news. The fiery, boisterous teen he had met had completely vanished after Rukawa's departure. He had befriended the boy and came to like him immensely. He was open, honest and very vibrant. He could see why Sendoh was in love with him so deeply. He regarded Sakuragi and Sendoh like brothers and did not like to see them get hurt. This Rukawa issue would indeed create a mess.

They stayed like that for the remainder of the game, watching as the two teams flew up and down the court.

* * *

The game was over. Ryonan had won with a 15 point margin. He cursed himself for not having realized or seen their strategy sooner. By the time they had realized that Ryonan had begun pressing both sides to staunch almost all scoring attempts, the game had been near the end of the 3rd quarter with a 20 point gap between them. All attempts to close the gap had been shut down at the beginning of the 4th when Hanamichi stepped onto the court.

His black hair was still dripping with water as he stealthily made his way behind him. Sendoh and Eiji had bid Hanamichi goodbye a while ago to go for their own basketball practice. Just as his lover was about to enter their apartment, he grabbed his arm. Hanamichi whirled around.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hanamichi hissed angrily.

"You're alone...Sendoh's with Eiji," Rukawa answered. "Don't you ever think about just maybe...maybe Sendoh _doesn't_ go to practice? He's with Sawakita, **all alone**."

Hanamichi pulled himself roughly from Rukawa's grasp. "Shut the fuck up Rukawa! Sendoh is at practice, and I know it! You won't make me fall for you again. I hate you!"

"I love you Hana..." Rukawa murmured, pinning the red-head against the wall. "You're just confused. Sendoh's confused you, but don't worry. I'll show you the way."

The ebony haired teen let his lips graze against his lover's earlobe as he gently nibbled on it. Hanamichi trembled but he pushed the other boy away. "Stay away from me! I **_HATE YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!_**"

"You love me Hana, I know you do. You just forgot and let Sendoh confuse you. I forgive you. I'll make sure you remember--"

"Get away from him Rukawa," another voice interrupted.

Hanamichi looked over to find a scowling Mitsui standing there and a very shocked and..._angry_ Kogure. The scar faced man walked over, gently took Hanamichi's wrist and pulled him towards Kogure. "I won't let you interfere in Sendoh and Sakuragi's relationship. Sakuragi's gone through too much because of you."

Rukawa scowled and replied, "He loves me, and I love him."

Without hesitation, Mitsui punched the younger boy across the face. Not anticipating the attack, Rukawa fell to the ground with a surprised grunt. Kogure was occupied trying to calm a near hysterical Hanamichi. Mitsui grabbed Rukawa by the front of his shirt and roughly shoved him. "Go and stay away Rukawa."

Blood trickling from his split lip, Rukawa walked away but not without saying, "I'll do anything to get him back Mitsui. **ANYTHING**."

* * *

When Sendoh walked into his apartment later that night, he was surprised to find Mitsui and Kogure sitting in the living room.

"Mitsui-san, Kogure-san. What are you doing here?" asked Sendoh.

"We found Rukawa trying to make a move on Hanamichi," Mitsui answered shortly. "I was coming by to make sure that Hanamichi got home safely. I was working tonight so I couldn't make it to practice, I told Akagi about it. But when I came to your apartment with Kiminobu, I found Rukawa holding Hanamichi against the wall and trying to make moves on him."

Sendoh sat down heavily on the couch after hearing this. He was shaking with concern and rage. Concern for his distraught lover and rage against the dark haired boy who was ruining Hanamichi's recent recovery. Kogure placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "Hanamichi's sleeping right now. It took awhile to calm him, but we managed to get him to calm down enough to fall asleep."

"Thank you very much Mitsui-san, Kogure-san. This...this means a **lot** to me," Sendoh said quietly. "With Hanamichi finally off his medication and playing the best basketball of his life...I thought things were going to be fine. But I hadn't counted on _Rukawa_ to come back to try to..."

"Don't worry," Mitsui cut in. "You two will be fine. I won't let that little icy bastard try this stunt again."

Few minutes later, Mitsui and Kogure left the apartment. Sendoh quickly stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of shorts. He gently nudged Hanamichi and said, "I'm home."

The red-head smiled drowsily and said, "Welcome home Akira."

Sendoh smiled warmly as he slipped into the bed with his lover and pulled him close. Hanamichi settled back into his slumber and Sendoh found himself falling asleep himself, but before he closed his eyes, he whispered to himself.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe Hana. Aishiteru," he whispered.

However, had Sendoh stayed awake, he would have heard his lover reply, "I love you too Akira. Don't ever leave me. I'll do anything to be with you."

* * *

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Okay, I lied. ^^ Remember I said I wouldn't be writing regularly? I lied. lol. I got the inspiration for this while listening to _I'd Do Anything_ by Simple Plan. The song struck me as a whole Rukawa-Hanamichi scene and I ended up typing this all up on Friday and Saturday night. This is probably some of the fastest writing I've done next to a consecutive two chapters I did for **Hearts of Swords**. :)

Music does that to me. Especially the fact that it was snowing helped me out a lot too. You're going to see a lot of bastardized Rukawa around here. ^^ If you don't like that, I suggest you stop reading this fic at this chapter and don't return. :P

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. It took me this long to find out that "Akira" is Sendoh's first name. I didn't know whether "Sendoh" or "Akira" was his first name. Thanks to all those who answered my question. At least I remembered that "Rukawa" and "Sakuragi" are the last names...^^

Thanks!

Translations:

do'aho - stupid, idiot, dumbass, dumbfuck  
koukou - high school  
aishiteru - I love you


End file.
